The invention relates generally to display or promotional items which are manufactured of corrugated fiberboard or other easily workable materials.
It would be highly desirable in the advertising and merchandising arts to mass produce attractive advertising articles which may be shipped in a flat or knockdown position and yet easily assembled by the retail merchant.
In particular, the invention relates to a miniature truck assembly having the trademarks of a particular beverage manufacturer printed thereon.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to mass produce a promotional or collector's article of inexpensive and easily manufactured materials.
It is a further objective to produce an advertising device which may be shipped in large quantities in a knockdown position and be readily assembled by the users thereof into a highly durable and attractive miniature promotional unit.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a promotional device which has factory formed sections therein such that the device may be easily assembled without the use of separate fastener elements.
It is a further object to provide a collector's item having factory formed sections therein such that the device will be securely retained in its fully assembled position.
It is a still further object to demonstrate a promotional article which may be fabricated of lightweight materials to reduce shipping and warehousing costs in the distribution of such articles.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features of novelty characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.
In production of the promotional device, a flat sheet of corrugated fiberboard material is die cut into a uniquely engineered design which allows the flat sheet to be readily assembled by the user into a durable and highly attractive display item designed to enhance retail sales of a particular product.